


TMNT Heroes

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Family, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: A year after they thought they defeated the Shredder, he reapers. Will they be able to get rid of him without their leader?
Relationships: Casey Jones (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Raphael & Splinter (TMNT)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first ever published fanfics that I eventually revisited and finished. I decided I would publish it here.

*Raphael's P.O.V*

It started like any other day. Mikey was finishing up last nigh's pizza and Donatello was off working on a new gadget. Everything was normal.' expect for Leo was missing. We waited for him to show up because we needed to go out and fight crime. April and Casey had come over. We still couldn't get over the fact that they were together. Splinter came in. "I have a mission," Splinter said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Leo," I said.

"That's the point, I sent him on a solo mission and he never came back," Splinter said.

"By himself," I yelled.

"It was a simple foot clan mission," he said

"He'd be outnumbered!" I yelled.

"The point is, you guys need to find him," Splinter said

"This is not over," I said. We rushed out of the sewers. Casey and April were even with us. I was mad at Splinter for sending him on a mission he couldn't do.

"I think we should check the headcorders," Mikey said.

"Good idea," I said. We pulled up. The first thing that was saw was Leo laying there in a pile of blood, hopefully unconscious. We ran to him. I shook him. "Leo get up!"

"He doesn't have a pulse," April said. We tried everything, but he was long dead hours before we got there.


	2. Chapter 2

A year later...

*April's P.O.V*

"Do we have to do this Emmy?" I asked my little sister.

"Yes, come on you've bee spending to much time in the sewer with those weird mutated monsters," she pleaded, "it's not doing you any favors."

"And spending a week in a rainforest in Brazil will?" I asked.

"Come in you haven't had any fun since you and Casey broke up," and said.

"Fine," I said ruling my eyes.

*In Brazil*

I hiked threw the forest. Emmy had taken a cab, but I decided to walk a trail and take in the scenery. "Freeze!" A man's voice yelled. He looked about 49 and he was muscular and short. "Give me your wallet!" I tried to fight him, but I wasn't strong enough. Then someone pushed him out of the way. I watched as it knocked. It turned around.

"Raph?" I asked.

"Was it that obvious?" He asked.

"So this is where you've been for the past nine months," I said crossing my arms. "Mikey, Dinotelo, and Splinter are worried."

"Splinter doesn't care about us, if he did he wouldn't have sent Leo to his death," Rafael said.

"You need to come back, the team needs you," I said.

"Forget it," he said.

"They no longer fighting crime," I said, "they just sit around and eat pizza now."

"Good for them," Rafael said, walking off.

*Danetollo's P.O.V*

I sat in my room, working on a new project and watching the news. Also known as what I do every day. Splinter was forbidden us from fighting since Rafael left. Luckily we defeated Shredder before he did that. I considered getting some leftover pizza, but it was probably already gone. "The Shredder has resurfaced," the news reporter said.


	3. Chapter 3

*Flashback*

*Casey Jone's P.O.V*

It was a normal night being a vigilante. It was boring stuff since we killed the Shredder. I often visit the turtles since their going through hard times. Then Raf sat beside me. He's been staying here because he wanted to be away. "You decided to join me tonight?" I asked. All he did was nod. "Good, you need to get out more. Maybe meet a lady turtle."

"Cas, how many mutated turtles do you see roaming New York asides from me and the others?" He asked.

"True," I shrugged, "Have you talked to the others recently."

"I just got off the phone with Mikey," he responded.

"Have you talked to Splinter?" I asked. He hadn't spoken to him since the day it happened. He's mostly the reason Rafael moved out.

"No, he's dead to me," he said.

"Raf, he's your dad," I said.

"No he isn't," he said, standing up then leaving. I sighed. That was the last time I saw him.

*Flashback over*

*Micolango's P.O.V*

My heart dropped when I heard that he was back. Why make a move now? Why wait this long? Then Doni came out. "Did you see the news?" I asked.

"Yeah," he responded, "how is he alive? After the brutal attack, we gave him he wasn't breathing." I shrugged.

"Hopefully Splinter will let us fight him," I said. Then a pizza was thrown on the table. Rafael emerged from the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

*Rafeal's P.O.V*  
I could see the shook on my brother's faces when I entered the room. I was happy when I saw Splinter wasn't there. "Raf!" Mikey yelled, hugging me. I hugged back as Donny joined. "Where have you been?"  
"Brazil," I mumbled. "I needed some space."  
"Splinter missed you," Mikey whispered.  
"Well he can keep on missing me, I'm leaving again as soon as the Shedder is killed," I said.  
"Why were your family?" Donny said.  
"Family doesn't send their family to death," I said. Then the man I was called dad entered the room.  
"My son had returned," he said, with a warm smile.  
"I'm not your son," I said. "I'm only here to kill the Shedder and maybe even you."  
"None of you will be going after the Shredder," he said, calmly, "I already lost one son to him."  
"Are you kidding me?" I yelled. "The man who killed our brother is out there and you want us to do nothing! You're the reason Leo is dead. Your just as much his killer as Shredder. I wouldn't be surprised if you work with him." I turned to my brothers and said, "you can follow me if you want, but it's not gonna be an easy task."' I said before leaving. I exited the sewers quietly. Once I went outside I look to the sky and said, "don't worry, you'll be avenged."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest will be in the third person's P.O.V because this was written before I started my new style. It's still a work in progress. See you next time. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Rafael was hiding behind a bush. He had gotten a tip that Shredder and the foot clan were planning a bank robbery. He felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw Michelangelo and Donatello. "What are you guys doing here?" Rafael asked, in an annoyed voice.

"We weren't going to let you do this by yourself," Donatello said. "We can't stand to lose another brother."

"Thank you," Rafael said. There then was a loud crash. "Let's go."

The group then goes into the bank. The hostages were freaked out to see mutant turtles. They were unaware if they were there to harm them or help him. "We're looking for the Shredder," Rafael said. "We don't want to hurt you guys. We only want to harm the Shredder."

"So you guys are finally remerging," a voice said. They turned around and saw the Shredder. "Wait to steal my spotlight."

"You should be dead," Rafael said.

"Like your brother," Shredder said, in a sadistically cheery way. That caused an all fight. Rafael and the Shredder got into a hand to hand fight. Shredder stabbed him in the stomach. Rafael leaned against the wall. Threw his blurring vision, he saw Michelangelo get hit with a dart. Some of the foot soldiers dragged him out of the building.

"We have one specimen, that's all we need," one of the lead foot soldiers told Shredder. "The one with the red mask will be dead soon and the other one will be powerless by himself."

The foot clan and Shredder left the bank. "They took at least $300,000," the lady at the desk said.

"We will get your money back," Donatello said. He turned around and noticed Rafael's injuries. "Raf, your stomach."

"I'm fine," Rafael said. "We need to go after them. They have Miky."

"First we have to get your wound examined," Donatello said. He helped him up.

"Where are we going to go?" Rafael asked.

"Casey's apartment," Donatello said. "His new girlfriend is a vet."  
\---  
An hour later, they were chilling at his apartment. Summer, Casey's girlfriend, was checking out his wound. Summer had sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She had an hourglass figure. "Where have you been for the past year?" Casey asked.

"Brazil," Rafael answered. "I spent my days fighting crime."

Casey nods. Just then, April, who had a spare key to Casey's apartment, came in. "I came as soon as I heard," Summer said.

"Hello April," Rafael said.

"Hey Rafael," April said.

"And I'm done," Summer said. "His wound should heal in a few days."

"Thanks, babe," Casey said. Summer then kissed his cheek.

"I have an appointment with the chihuahua next door," Summer said. They then shared a quick kiss and she left the apartment.

"I meant to tell you guys something," Casey said.

"What?" Donatello asked.

"I alerted Splinter," Casey said.


	6. Chapter 6

Shredder and the foot clan were at Shredder's lab. Michelangelo was strapped to a table. He was still unconscious which made the scientist's job easier. "What are you guys going to do with this mutant's DNA?" The lead scientist asked.

"I need his DNA for a cloning project we've been working on for years," Shredder explained. "With my army of mutant ninja turtles, I will be unstoppable. We were supposed to start this a year ago, but my soldiers forget the alive part."

"It was an accident," the leader of the foot clan, Karai, said.

"I gave you special tranquilizing darts," Shredder said. "We needed him back alive, but you killed him."

"But I still got you a mutant ninja turtle," Karai said. "Isn't that enough?"

"It would have been better a year ago," Shredder said.

"The turtles are now rusty," Karai said. "They have been out of the fighting game for as long as you. I guess we traumatized master Splinter enough to ban them from crime-fighting."

"Good I guess," Shredder said.

"Can you two take your lover's quarrel else were?" The lead scientist asked.

"Were not a couple," Karai quickly corrected.

"Whatever just take your arguing elsewhere," he said. "It's hard to work when your fighting like cats and dogs."

The two old allies nod and leave the scientist to work.  
\---  
Splinter had arrived at Casey's apartment. "What were you guys thinking?" Splinter yelled. "You guys could have been killed!"

"Leo's killer is still free," Rafael said. "We weren't just going to let him continue to be free."

"I can't bear the thought of losing another son," Splinter said. "We already lost Leo, and now we might have lost Michelangelo."

"You're a chicken," Rafael said. "You've always been one. This could have been stopped if you weren't such an idiot and sent all of us on that foot clan mission."

Rafael was about to leave, when Splinter said, "I didn't come here to lecture you. If you're going to do something so stupid, I mean as well help you and make it less stupid."

Rafael turned around. He held in a smile at the thought that his master was back.


	7. Chapter 7

The group was getting ready for their attack. April, who had interviewed Shredder for an article before he was the Shredder, remembered where his mansion was. For the first time in a year, Rafael stepped into his room in the sewers. He picked up his twin sai as Splinter walks in. "I'm glad to have you home," Splinter said.

"I still haven't forgiven you completely yet," Rafael said. "I'll probably crash with Casey again while I deal with my emotions."

"Understandable," Splinter said. "But there is something I want you to have, and I'm sure Leo would want you to have them as well."

Splinter then pulled out Leo's katanas. "A katana is a leader's weapon," Splinter said. "I want you to lead your brothers while you fight crime."

"This is a great honor," Rafael said. "But I would make a terrible leader. I think Donatello would make a better leader. He is the most level headed out of the three of us. He is also wise upon his years."

"That was very mature of you," Splinter said. "I will think about this."

Splinter then left the room, taking the katanas with him. Rafael looked at a photo on his nightstand. It had been taken quite a few years back by Casey. It was Rafael, Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Donatello celebrating a victory with pizza. He will always remember that night. Those reminded him of simpler times. Times he wishes he could go back to.

He grabbed the picture and put it in his bag. He left his room, ready to finally get his revenge.  
\---  
Michelangelo felt weak. He was barely able to sense his surrounding. He was restrained to the table. He saw blurry figures in white coats. As his vision got better, he saw the Shredder. Using the bit of strength he has, he spits at Shredder. It hits him on the cheek.

That earned him a slap on the face. "You're powerless to stop me," Shredder taunted me. "You will soon join your brother. Don't worry, your other brothers will soon join you."

That's when the door was bust open. His brothers, Splinter, April, and Casey had arrived. They fought the people in lab coats. Casey freed Michelangelo and helped him up.

"Get him back to your apartment," Rafael said. "Call Summer if needed."

Casey nods and leaves. The fight then continues. Eventually, the foot clan arrived. "I have an idea," Donatello said. "April get out of here. We don't want you to be harmed."

April leaves the laboratory. Donatello then throws a grenade and the lab explodes. Splinter and Rafael took cover, but somehow they weren't affected. "What the-" Rafael said.

"It worked," Donatello said. "It's a new bomb that only works with people without our type of radiation in their system."

"And that's why I think you'd make a great leader," Splinter said. The trio then leave the mansion and meet up with April. They started heading to Casey's apartment, satisfied that Leo had been avenged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it. I'm terrible at writing fight scenes so sorry it wasn't that satisfying. I came up with this plot years ago(around the time of the first Michael Bay movie) and decided to adapt it into a fanfic. Thank you all for you're support. I'll talk with you guys on a later date.


End file.
